PAR Leadership Training Foundation proposes to prepare for broadcast on public television an innovative series of thirteen videotaped workshop programs, for parents and others who work with young children, which will demonstrate the communication and learning values inherent in play, making it possible for adults of all levels of income, education and resourcefulness to experience constructive confidence in handling their key role in the child's early development process. Workshop concepts and format will be based on the experimental methods and materials and the practical experience of Parents As Resource (PAR), a training organization founded in 1968 by three teachers and a social worker concerned about communicating an understanding of the use of creative play to strengthen and enrich adult-child relationships. PAR materials and procedures have developed in the course of some fifty parent training workshops with Headstart parents, daycare mothers and other community groups. PAR Leadership Training is based on the premise that the parent is the most important person, the prime resource in the child's emotional, intellectual and social development, especially during the crucial first six years of life; and the conviction that parents need to be helped to recognize this key role and to be encouraged and supported in its enhancement. To these ends, PAR proposes to offer many more people throughout the country insights, information, concrete ideas, and assistance concerning positive shared experiences between the child and adult through the effective mass communications medium of television, working with child care agencies to assure viewer group participation and maximum utilization of the workshop program series at the individual and community level.